


Darkest Before The Dawn

by Val_Creative



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/F, Fever, Hopeful Ending, Illnesses, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Kara Danvers, Quarantine, Reconciliation, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Virus, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Lena ends up diagnosed with a serious virus. Kara gets a little panicky about this and worries enough to visit her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 215
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Darkest Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> My aunt (71) and uncle (63) have COVID-19. My household is full of emergency service workers who aren't getting hazard pay and we are the ones at a much greater risk to catching something. We may have it and be asymptomatic right now. The good news is my aunt and uncle - even while being in a danger zone for their ages (and my aunt's underlying health issues/her failing health) - they are recovering. That gives me a little hope. I wanted to write something hopeful and deal with my panic and fears through my OTP being soft/sweet. I hope you enjoy it. ❤︎❤︎❤︎ If you get sick: hydrate, keep fever down, and watch your lungs. Be safe.

*

Kara hasn't felt this concerned and unnerved in a long time. Helpless to the inevitable.

She swoops through the open-air entrance balcony to the DEO, landing next to Alex and Brainy scrolling through a handheld device. "I just stopped a riot in a parking lot over rolls of toilet paper—so please tell me something good," Kara says, nearly begging.

Alex frowns and shakes her head, much to Kara's growing dismay.

"This virus is spreading quickly. All across the country," she informs Kara, mumbling. "I've never seen anything like this."

Brainy taps on the device, looking overly solemn. "Ah, yes. Slight correction, Director Danvers: It's all across the globe now."

"Thousands are going to get infected."

"Whoa, _whoa_!" Kara raises her voice, putting up her hands. Both of her companions glance over her visibly exasperated. "Let's not start a panic. We only have 20 or so cases in National City and they're all mild or recovering."

"128 cases now being reported," Alex blurts out, glancing down at the real-time counter.

Kara huffs, easing the faintly lit device from her sister.

"Are you sure? Let me see that."

She takes a moment to skim the list of confirmed cases and then her face pales. "Lena?" she mumbles. Alex folds her arms to herself, making a low, uncomfortable sound, trying to not be distressed by Kara's own fear. "Why is Lena on here?" Kara asks, now frantic. "She's sick? _When_?"

Brainy clears his throat.

"Well…"

"She had direct contact with one of the COVID-19 patients," Alex interrupts softly. "A nurse who has been quarantined. Lena was recently going in and out of the children's hospitals while running medical tests and gathering data for a vaccine."

Kara's teeth clench together, exposing.

"Of course she would risk her health like that!" Kara snaps, motioning wildly with one of her hands. Her features tighten. "Lena had severe asthma when she was nine! She had a blood clot in her lung too! What in Rao's name was she _thinking_ —!?"

Alex steps closer.

"Using your own words here, Supergirl, but… let's not panic," she whispers, examining Kara. "I know you're scared for her. She put herself at risk just like anyone else trying to help the more vulnerable during a major crisis. Doctors, nurses, grocery store employees, sanitation workers, truckers, stockers, the people in emergency centers… their jobs cannot afford to stop because of a virus."

Brainy gazes between them. "We know if anyone can find the vaccine for this, it will be Lena," he adds monotonously.

"Panicking won't make you or Lena feel _any_ better right now."

Kara sulks a little under Alex's knowing look. She shoulders aside her red cape. Her lips open, blowing out air noisily.

"… I'm gonna go see her."

*

It's a clear, warm day. Perfect for walking around in National City's bicycling trails or riding with the top down.

There's hardly a soul out.

Kara feels her insides clench up, as she hovers below the clouds and does a quick patrol of the area. No fights. No robberies. Everyone seems to be with their loved ones, doing online classes or laundry or napping. She rushes to Lena's apartment floor.

To her surprise, she spots Lena right away.

Lena stands by herself by the balcony-entrance, wrapped in a flannel blanket and lifting her head towards the sunlight. Her eyes shut. Kara notices she's in a fitted, dark blue turtleneck with long sleeves and white sweatpants. _Sweatpants_. Oh, wow.

"Lena…"

A few seconds pass. Lena's eyes reopen, and they're like crystalline, pale gem-green. Something beautiful and brilliant.

Kara hesitates, dropping herself in front of Lena.

"I haven't finished the vaccine if that's why you're here," Lena speaks up flatly, but Kara can hear how deep an infection has gotten in Lena's throat. Making her voice raw and scratchy. "I'm putting myself into a self-quarantine."

"That's… that's completely understandable," Kara answers in earnest. "I wanted to see… if you were okay, Lena."

Ignoring the sentiment, Lena narrows her eyes inquisitively.

"What I'm hearing is true then… you're immune?"

"They tested me three times already for COVID-19 since I've been in constant contact with the virus." Kara makes a disgusted ' _uugh_!' and scowls. "Which I think is a waste of resources when we don't have _enough_ working test kits for the general public."

Lena rolls her eyes, but somehow, Kara doesn't think it's meant for her.

"Ask Lex…" she says curtly.

Lena's hair, dark and lovely and loose, falls against her bright red cheeks. She's not even in heels.

Kara observes her turning away, heading back inside her own apartment.

Something doesn't feel right.

"I'm just trying… _to_ …"

It takes a split-second, but Kara gasps and catches a fainting, moaning Lena. She's burning up.

Kara zips them to the nearest bedroom, gently maneuvering Lena in her arms and setting down her best friend's head onto the pillows.

Ex-best friend? Frenemy?

Rao, she doesn't know anymore. There's so much _going on_.

Kara searches for a bottle of acetaminophen and urges for Lena to stay awake, handing her a dosage, as well as Lena's glass of water by the nightstand. For good measure, she tells Lena to take the medicine after eating several small bites of a banana-nut muffin Kara found.

"How long has it been since you've taken care of the fever?"

Lena remains propped up with Kara's help, delicately wiping off her mouth. She's more flushed, sweatier than before. " _Dunno…five_ …"

"In the morning!?" Kara cries out, alarmed. "Lena, it's _three_ in the _afternoon_! No wonder you're collapsing!"

"I don't need a lecture from you…"

There's sharpness in Lena's voice and her gaze. Kara swallows hard. Instead of arguing with the clearly sick person, she focuses on Lena's vitals through her abilities. Strong pulse. Her heart and her upper to lower lungs seem clear. Nothing life-threatening. Definitely shortness of breath.

"… okay," Kara murmurs, sitting beside Lena as the other woman shivers from her chills.

Kara's hands clasp together.

"Did I ever tell you I once caught this… I don't know how to describe it in terms of any Earth virus. It was like a nasty respiratory bug on Krypton. But it turned you funny colors." Kara beams, her eyes crinkling as she reminisces. "My mom got it too. And all of her friends. I was this… _horrific_ shade of puke green. For a _week_. Not just my skin… it also made my _eyebrows_ vanish."

Lena blinks, the corners of her mouth twitching up.

"How… long did it take…?"

She sounds exhausted now, and Kara finishes for her. "Seven weeks," she says. "I was so miserable. I refused to go anywhere. I blamed my mom for getting me sick…" Kara's eyes moisten. "In another couple of months… Krypton was gone."

Despite the somber conversation, Lena gives her a mild and benevolent glance.

"But you're not puke green anymore…"

"Nope," Kara replies, smiling. "Lucky for me."

"Was it lucky… when you… pulled my helicopter to safety…?"

Their fingers seek each other, grasping. It's so familiar. Comforting.

"I think I was the lucky one," Kara admits, going breathless herself. Lena has a way of making her feel like this. Powerful _and_ powerless. "I met you, Lena. And I'm so grateful." She can feel Lena's fingers squeezing down. She can hear Lena's heart pounding in anticipation. "I met you as Kara Danvers and I met you as Supergirl… but I never gave you Kara Zor-El."

"That's you right now…?" At the nod, Lena re-positions their fingers into a light handshake. "Then it's nice… to finally meet you… Kara Zor-El…" she whispers, appearing more serious and endearing than Kara has ever seen. Especially from Lena.

Kara laughs quietly, eyeing Lena. She can't help it.

"I think we need to find an alternative to shaking hands, considering the pandemic," Kara quips.

"I'm… open to suggestions…"

She can't help it, can't, because in the middle of Lena talking, Kara leans in and presses her lips briefly, gently, to Lena's forehead. Kara's eyelashes flutter together. Rao, please… please give her guidance and wisdom… to _brave_ her heart's turmoil…

"Kara…" Lena mutters, attempting to smile. "That's even worse…"

A stifled, sniffly laugh escapes Kara.

It's okay to feel helpless when you're nervous or scared for the future, she thinks.

_Because it'll be okay one day._

That's what hope is for.

*


End file.
